THE DUEL
by uLiezha
Summary: "Beraninya kau menodai putriku!" "Saya mencintainya, Hiashi-sama!" "Kumohon maafkan kami, Tou-san...,"


**The Duel**

"Beraninya kau menodai putriku!"

"Saya mencintainya, Hiashi-sama!"

"Kumohon maafkan kami, Tou-san...,"

Author : uL!eZha

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : Canon; AR; MissTypo(s); PWP; Hinata's PoV; Hyuugacest; dll.

**Di Kamar Hinata**

"Ngh...," aku melenguh pelan sambil mengerjapkan mata, menyesuaikan netraku dengan silau cahaya dari jendela.

"Hina-nee! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar," seru Hanabi sambil memelukku tanpa permisi. "Kau tiba-tiba pingsan saat berlatih dengan Tou-san!" jelas Hanabi mengingatkanku.

"Hontou ka..., Ha-Hana-chan...?" tanyaku terkejut dan bingung.

Hanabi masih memelukku erat. Dia tidak berkata apapun selama beberapa saat. Sejenak kemudian, adikku perempuanku itu melepaskanku dari dekapannya.

"Hina-nee, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?" tanya Hanabi tanpa basa-basi.

"Hn? Me-memberitahu?" aku malah balik bertanya. "A-apa, Hana-chan?" tanyaku semakin bingung.

"Bahwa kau sedang hamil, Nee-chan!" jawab Hanabi spontan.

Aku tercengang bukan kepalang mendengar jawaban adikku. Kedua mata lavendernya menatapku sedingin salju, sambil kedua tangannya mengguncang bahuku. Perlahan tapi pasti, penglihatanku mengabur. Tanpa sadar, aku mulai menangis.

"T-To-Tou-san?" ucapku terbata-bata dengan nada tanya.

"Tou-san sudah tahu!" jawab Hanabi singkat. "Neji-niisan sudah mengakui semuanya!" lanjutnya menegaskan.

"Na-nani...?" kali ini aku merasa jantungku nyaris terjatuh dari tempatnya.

"Saat ini Tou-san dan tetua sedang mengadakan sidang di aula latihan," tandas Hanabi menegaskan rasa panikku.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera beranjak dari ranjangku. Dengan tubuh lemas dan perut nyeri, aku berusaha melangkah menuju pintu. Belum sempat menggapai fusuma, aku ambruk tersungkur ke lantai.

"Nee-chan!" pekik Hanabi segera menghampiriku, lalu membantuku untuk berdiri dengan perlahan.

"Kumohon, papah aku hingga ke aula, Hana-chan...," pintaku sambil mencengkeram lengan adikku.

"De-demo, Nee-chan...," tukas Hanabi bingung, ingin menolak.

"Onegai shimasu...," pintaku sekali lagi, kali ini dengan mengiba.

Hanabi memandangiku dengan tatapan cemas. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, lalu menghela nafas.

"Hn, tapi Nee-chan harus berjanji padaku," ucap Hanabi kemudian. "Jangan melakukan hal bodoh yang bisa membuat Tou-san semakin marah," lanjutnya sambil merangkul pundakku.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan ucapannya. Lalu mengikutinya berjalan menuju aula latihan tempat Neji-niisan disidang.

**_skip_**

**Di Aula Latihan Mansion Hyuuga**

"Anda berdua tidak boleh masuk, Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama," cegah Ko, salah satu saudara kami dari keluarga Bunke.

"Tapi, Neji-niisan, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyaku mencemaskannya.

"Hukumannya sudah diputuskan," jawab Ko singkat.

"Hu-hukuman?" tanyaku penuh rasa takut.

Ko hanya diam tak merespon. Wajahnya mendadak pucat. Melihat perubahan ekspresinya, perasaanku jadi semakin tak tenang. Lututku rasanya seperti meleleh perlahan. Dengan sigap Hanabi segera memegangi tubuhku yang nyaris terduduk di tempatku berdiri saat ini.

"Hukumannya apa, Ko?" tanya Hanabi dengan intonasi memaksa.

"Neji harus berduel dengan Ketua sebanyak 1000 hakke shou tanpa henti," lanjut Ko pelan.

"Na-nani...?!" pekik Hanabi terkejut.

'1000 hakke shou tanpa henti? Apa Tou-san ingin membunuh Neji-niisan?' batinku tak karuan. Membuatku semakin panik dan ingin masuk ke dalam. Refleks, aku menepiskan tangan Hanabi tanpa permisi. Lalu menggeser paksa Ko dari depan pintu.

"Neji-niisan...!" jeritku sambil membuka pintu.

"Hinata-sama!" cegah Ko walau sudah terlambat.

"Beraninya kau menodai putriku!" ucap Tou-san sambil menyerang Neji-niisan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dari pintu masuk dapat kulihat dua orang pria yang kucintai dengan bertarung dengan gerakan berkecepatan tinggi. Walaupun aku tahu Neji-niisan sangat kuat, tapi jika harus melawan Tou-san, aku khawatir dia tidak akan mampu menahan pukulan sebanyak itu.

"Saya mencintainya, Hiashi-sama!" ujar Neji-niisan sambil terus bergerak menjauhi Tou-san, berusaha untuk menghindari setiap serangannya.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang cinta? Hah?!" tanya Tou-san retoris. Penuh amarah, Tou-san memukul Neji-niisan dengan jurus pukulan udara.

"Aaarghh...!" pukulan Tou-san membuat tubuh Neji-niisan terdorong ke belakang, hingga terhempas ke dinding ruang.

BRAKK! Tubuh Neji-niisan terjatuh ke lantai. Dari bibirnya tampak mengalir cairan pekat berwarna merah.

"Tou-san, hentikan!" jeritku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan Hanabi.

"Nee-chan, jangan!" dengan sigap Hanabi mencengkeram kedua lenganku untuk mencegahku berlari ke arah dua pria yang kucintai.

"Jangan ikut campur, Hinata!" cegah tetua sambil mendekatiku. "Bersabarlah! 10 hakke shou lagi hukuman Neji selesai," sambungnya ikut mencegatku.

Mendengar ucapan tetua aku sedikit merasa lega. Cengkeraman tangan Hanabi pun sedikit melonggar. Dalam hati aku berharap, Neji-niisan cukup kuat untuk bertahan hingga hukumannya selesai. Sembilan, delapan, tujuh, enam, lima, empat, tiga, dua, satu. Syukurlah hukuman Neji-niisan sudah selesai. Namun mengapa Tou-san masih saja menyerangnya?

"Tou-san, kumohon...," tanpa permisi aku menyerobot ke tengah ruang untuk menghampiri ayahku. "Ampuni Neji-niisan...," aku memohon sambil berlutut di depan Tou-san.

"Kau? Memohon ampun untuk seorang bunke?" tanya Tou-san retoris.

"Bagi Tou-san mungkin Neji-niisan hanya seorang bunke," ucapanku terhenti sejenak karena aku berusaha menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Tapi bagiku, dia adalah pria yang kucintai," sambungku pelan, tapi penuh keyakinan.

"Diam kau, Hinata...!" suara Tou-san meninggi.

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiriku. Rasa perih menjalar pada jejak lima jari Tou-san. Membuat kepalaku mendadak terasa sangat sakit. Tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan, tubuhku oleng dan aku tersungkur di hadapan Tou-san dan para tetua.

Aku sempat menoleh ke arah Neji-niisan. Syukurlah dia tidak melihatku ditampar barusan. Namun itu juga membuatku kian mencemaskannya karena mantra Tou-san masih mengaktifkan segel manjinya.

"Tou-san! Tolong hentikan!" pinta Hanabi sambil berlari menghampiriku, lalu membantuku untuk berdiri.

"Bawa kakakmu keluar, Hanabi!" perintah Tou-san mengabaikan permintaan adikku.

"Kumohon, Tou-san! Ampuni Hina-nee dan Neji-nii," pinta Hanabi sekali lagi.

"Aku bilang keluar!" suara Tou-san meninggi.

Kehilangan nyali, Hanabi terdiam tanpa membantah lagi. Kemudian dia memapahku ke sisi ruang menuju pintu keluar. Walau aku berusaha untuk berontak, tapi dia tetap menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku sekuat tenaga.

CRAK! Tou-san kembali mengaktifkan segel manji Neji-niisan.

"Aaarghh...!" teriak Neji-niisan tiba-tiba.

"Neji-niisan...!" pekikku memanggil kakak sepupuku yang sedang mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Lepaskan aku, Hana-chan!" pintaku sambil menghempaskan tangannya hingga pegangannya terlepas.

Begitu terbebas, aku langsung berlari menghampiri Neji-niisan. Wajah kakak sepupuku memucat. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan sakit yang teramat sangat. Sementara kedua tangannya masih mencengkeram kepalanya sendiri.

"Tou-san, kumohon, cukup...," pintaku memohon dengan sangat sambil menghampiri ayahku, lalu memeluk kakinya.

"Kau tidak perlu sepanik itu! Segel itu tidak akan membunuhnya!" ucap Tou-san dengan intonasi dingin sambil menatapku tajam.

"Tidak membunuhnya bukan berarti tidak menyakitinya, Tou-san!" tak sanggup lagi menahan emosi, suaraku tiba-tiba meninggi.

"Lancang kau...!"

PLAK! Sekali lagi, sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipiku, tapi kali ini pipi sebelah kanan. Bahkan tamparan ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya karena membuat tubuhku melayang.

"Hinata-sama?!" pekik Neji-niisan, sambil menahan tubuhku yang nyaris membentur lantai dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hinata?!" kudengar suara Tou-san memanggilku dengan nada cemas.

"Hinata-sama! Daijoubu ka?" tanya Neji-niisan sambil menepuk pipiku pelan.

Aku membuka mata. Dalam hati aku bersyukur bahwa hal pertama yang kulihat adalah wajah kakak sepupuku. Neji-niisan tersenyum lega melihatku baik-baik saja. Baka. Tubuh Neji-niisan sendiri penuh luka, tapi kenapa malah bersusah payah melindungi tubuhku? Dia menatapku tajam dengan kedua mata berair.

"Ada anak kita di rahimmu," bisik Neji-niisan lirih. Begitu lirih hingga hanya aku seorang yang bisa mendengarnya.

Mendengar ucapannya membuatku mengerti mengapa dia bersusah payah melindungiku barusan.

"T-tou-san...," ucapku terbata-bata karena telah kehilangan daya. "Kumohon maafkan kami, Tou-san...," lanjutku pelan.

"Hiashi," kudengar suara tetua memanggil Tou-san. Sekilas tampak beliau memejamkan mata sambil mengangguk pelan.

Walau penglihatanku mulai samar karena begitu sakitnya kepalaku, tapi masih bisa kulihat Tou-san memandangiku dengan tatapan kecewa. Menyadari hal itu membuatku merasa sangat bersalah.

"Tch!" Tou-san mendecih. "Hhh! Baiklah!" ucap Tou-san pada akhirnya, menghela nafas dengan keras karena masih emosi.

"A-arigatou..., Tou-san...," ujarku merasa senang, juga tenang.

"Dengan satu syarat," ujar Tou-san tiba-tiba. "Kalian berdua harus pergi dari Konoha ke pengasingan selama 14 tahun," lanjutnya dengan nada dingin.

"Hiashi-sama?" terdengar nada cemas dalam suara Neji-niisan.

Aku mencengkeram lengan Neji-niisan, berusaha membuatnya menoleh kepadaku agar hatinya menjadi tenang. Merasakan genggamanku pada lengannya, Neji-niisan memandangiku dengan ekpresi penuh tanya. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku sambil tersenyum, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"H-hai, Tou-san," ucapku menyanggupinya, tanpa bertanya ataupun membantah.

"Hi-Hinata-sama...," Neji-niisan menatapku tajam, mencari kepastian.

"Hn...," aku menggumam pelan sambil sedikit mengangguk sekali lagi untuk meyakinkannya.

**_skip_**

**Di Kamar Neji**

"Ugh!" Neji-niisan melenguh keras saat aku menghapus darah pada sudut bibirnya.

"Go-gomen-nasai...," bisikku lirih, memalingkan wajahku agar Neji-niisan tidak melihat air mataku.

"Hn, iie...," ucap Neji-niisan pelan, tapi masih sedikit mengerang kesakitan.

Aku kembali memandangi Neji-niisan dengan tatapan pilu. Wajah tampannya penuh dengan luka memar yang membiru. Belum lagi pada tangan dan kakinya. Aku juga belum memeriksa bagian tubuh lainnya karena Neji-niisan menolak untuk menanggalkan pakaiannya.

"Neji-niisan...," aku menyebut namanya, sedapat mungkin menahan suaraku agar tidak terisak. "Lepaskan pakaianmu," pintaku sambil berusaha menarik obi di pinggangnya.

"Tidak usah, Hinata-sama," tolak Neji-niisan sambil menggenggam tanganku, mencegahku melucuti ikatan obi itu.

"Pasti ada lebih banyak bekas luka di tubuh Neji-niisan, hiks...," ucapku sambil terisak karena tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sedihku.

"Jika dengan begini saja, kau sudah mencemaskanku sedemikian rupa," bisik Neji-niisan sambil menatap wajahku dalam-dalam. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tega membuatmu lebih cemas lagi?" lanjutnya bertanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Perlahan dia mengusap pipiku, menelusupkan jemarinya ke bawah telingaku, lalu mengecup keningku.

Mendengar ucapannya, aku berusaha ikut tersenyum. Namun air mataku justru tidak bisa diajak kompak. Dia mengalir tanpa sempat kubendung hingga membasahi jemari Neji-niisan yang sedang menyentuh pipiku.

"Ne-Neji-...," aku memanggil namanya dengan susah payah karena sesenggukan.

"Daijoubu, Hinata-sama," ujar Neji-niisan seolah bisa membaca rasa cemasku.

"Yu-yurushite...," bisikku lirih. "Yurushite kudasai, Neji-nii...," suaraku nyaris hilang.

"Shh..., daijoubu, Hinata-sama...," bisik Neji-niisan tak kalah lirih.

Aku mengulurkan kedua tanganku ke belakang punggungnya, mendekapnya erat. Kudengar dia melenguh pelan menahan sakit. Lalu kurenggangkan kedua tanganku, sambil mengusap pelan punggung kurusnya. Rambut panjangnya yang biasanya terikat rapi, kini kusut masai.

"Gomen nasai...," ucapku meminta maaf.

Neji-niisan bergerak menjauh perlahan. Membuat udara dingin malam ini menelusup di antara tubuh kami. Membuatku sedikit gemetar karena kedinginan. Kulihat Neji-niisan juga gemetar, tapi aku tahu itu bukan karena kedinginan, melainkan kesakitan. Apalagi saat segel kutukannya diaktifkan. Entah seperti apa sakitnya. Membayangkan hal itu membuatku tak sanggup menahan tangis. Air mataku tumpah sekali lagi.

"Sepertinya, aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini," kata Neji-niisan tiba-tiba.

"Hn? Kenapa? Apakah begitu sakit?" tanyaku panik.

"Tidak," jawab Neji-niisan ringan. "Tapi, jika kau menangis terus seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidur nyenyak?" tanya Neji-niisan dengan wajah tersenyum.

Ucapan Neji-niisan membuatku tercengang. Pun membuat tangisku justru kian menjadi-jadi. Aku menyandarku kepalaku pada dada bidangnya sambil meremas pakaiannya. Kutumpahkan semua air mataku di sana sepuas hati. Setelah beberapa saat, aku menjauh untuk memberi jarak agar dia bisa melihatku.

"Ba-baiklah..., a-aku berhenti menangis," ujarku sambil mengusap pipiku sendiri, menghapus jejak basah bekas aliran air mata. "Li-lihat...? Aku tidak menangis lagi...," ucapku sambil berusaha tersenyum kepadanya.

Neji-niisan memandangku dengan tatapan lembut. Senyuman di wajahnya yang tampan mengembang lebih lebar. Membuat perasaanku menghangat, dan jantungku mendadak berdebar cepat. Kedua mata silvernya begitu bening. Seperti sebuah telaga yang membuatku ingin menyelam.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu," ujar Neji-niisan kemudian.

"Kau menyuruhku, atau mengusirku?" tanyaku dengan nada ketus, kecewa mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku memintamu, Hinata-sama," jawab Neji-niisan pelan. "Kau juga pasti sangat lelah, kan?" lanjutnya bertanya.

Aku hanya menggumam menjawab pertanyaan itu. Iya, aku memang lelah. Aku lelah membohongi orang lain. Aku lelah membohongi diriku. Aku juga lelah membohongi perasaanku.

"De-demo, Neji-nii...," aku mencoba mencari alasan untuk tetap tinggal.

"Ingat, Hinata-sama," bisik Neji-niisan lirih. "Ada seseorang di sini," lanjutnya masih berbisik, sambil mengelus perutku yang kini sedikit lebih buncit.

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya. 'Oh, Kami-Sama..., bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya sejenak tadi?' batinku merutuki diriku sendiri. Ternyata mencemaskan Neji-niisan membuatku nyaris melupakan hal sepenting ini.

"Wakatta...," desisku lirih.

"Tidurlah lebih awal," pesan Neji-niisan. "Besok pagi kita harus berangkat ke pengasingan," lanjutnya mengingatkan.

"Neji-niisan juga," ujarku balik mengingatkannya. "Koishiteru, Neji-niisan...," ucapku pelan lalu mengecup kening pucat berlukiskan manji milik kakak sepupuku.

"Koishiteru mo, Hinata-sama...," balasnya sambil mengelus rambutku, lalu mencium keningku.

Malam ini memang dingin. Apalagi seluruh tubuhku juga memar penuh luka. Namun entah mengapa, dalam hatiku justru terasa hangat. Dan perasaanku bahagia.

**_skip_**

AN:/

Holaaa...

Senangnya hatiku karena akhirnya bisa menulis lagi.

_*Mas Neji, kembalilah ke profesimu sebagai aktorku, ya?*_

Dan senang juga, karena bisa kembali menulis NEJIHINA canon.

Terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ini.

Kisah ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari film Underworld: The Rise of Lycans.

Ja..., jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kotak review, ya?

Salam,

uL!eZha


End file.
